The Buccaneers
The Buccaneers sind ein bei ECW NXT Staffel 4 debütierendes Tag Team, das aus Cpt. Jose Camacho und Ali Rivera besteht. Biographie Vorgeschichte Nach der erfolgreichen Reintegration von Loki hat sich dessen Sozialarbeiterin Kia Stephenson vorgenommen, ein ähnliches Projekt mit einem weiteren ihrer Sorgenfälle zu starten. Captain José Camacho war ein vielversprechender Marineoffizier, der auf einem guten Weg war, in den nächsten Jahren in die Admiralsränge aufzusteigen. Leider wollte das Schicksal etwas anderes: Während einer Urlaubsreise in Tortuga wurden ihm in einem Kino Drogen in sein Getränk gemixt, was dazu geführt hat, dass er eine Drogenpsychose erlitten hat und den Film seitdem für die Realität hält. Das Positive: Seine nautischen Fähigkeiten haben durch die Psychose nicht gelitten. Das Negative: Er glaubt, wäre ein Freibeuter aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. Aufgrund dessen war er jetzt seit längerem in Behandlung im Arkham, doch jetzt hat sich Ms. Stephenson entschieden, Camacho auch über ECW wieder in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Begleitet wird Camacho von seinem früheren Adjutanten Ensign Alejandro Rivera. Dieser musste schon vor Camachos Erkrankung den Dienst quittieren, da man ihm relativ offen einen Verstoß gegen die damals noch geltende DADT-Praxis vorgeworfen hat. Rivera, der nach seinem Austritt aus der Marine in einem Nachtclub in Palm Beach gearbeitet hat und sich seitdem nur noch Ali Rivera nennt, hat diese Stelle sofort aufgegeben, als er erfahren hat, was mit seinem früheren Vorgesetzten geschehen ist. Seitdem sind seine ganzen Bemühungen darauf gerichtet, Camacho wieder den Weg in die Realität zu zeigen. Verlauf der Staffel 4 Die nunmehr vierte Staffel von ECW NXT startete bei ECW #58 am 16. April 2013. Dort wurden die Rookies ihren Pros vorgestellt, doch schon hierbei traten einige Probleme auf. So wurde beispielsweise Azrael Beatdown Berlin zugelost, stand aber am Ende der Sendung ohne Pro da, da Fredy B. den Rookie ablehnte und Rogers Karriere aufgrund eines Verrats beendete. Bei ECW #59 wurden diese Probleme aus der Welt geschafft, Azrael an Paul Brandt verwiesen und die erste Challenge stand an: Fange ein wildes Tier. In dieser sehr langen und kräftezehrenden Challenge gab es am Ende einen DRAW zwischen Azrael und Brian Johnson. Beide sollten so bei ECW #60 immun sein. Nach dem Sieg der Buccaneers bei Challenge Nr. 2 forderten sie in der nächsten Show die Connors heraus, aufgrund des Ausfalls von Chris, mussten sie sich am Ende aber dann mit einem Handicap Match gegen Joe begnügen, welches sie gewinnen konnten. Bei der nächsten Eliminierung erwischte es dann Dr. Bakterius, der die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen nicht erfüllen konnte. Challenge Nummer 3 erlaubte es dem Sieger, für die nächste Show 2 Rookies zu nominieren, zwischen denen sich dann die Eliminierung abspielen würde. Maukisch konnte diese Herausforderung für sich entscheiden und nominierte Azrael und Brian Johnson. Bei der Eliminierung bei ECW #65 musste sich dann der schottische Drache verabschieden. Die nächste Challenge konnte CHUCK für sich entscheiden. Als Belohnung durfte er die Arbeitsstellen für die widerum nächste Herausforderung auswählen. Vorher musste sich allerdings noch Brian Johnson aus der Competition verabschieden. ECW schickte ihre Rookies in der nächsten Challenge zum Zivildienst und der Challengesieger der vorherigen Herausforderung CHUCK teilte sich und seinen Mitstreitern die Rollen zu. Der Sieg ging an die Grünanlagenpfleger "die Buccaneers", die so ein Match bei der nächsten ECW Show booken konnten um die Fans hinter sich zu bekommen. Sie entschieden sich für ein Lethal Lottery Six Man Tag Team Match zwischen den Teilnehmern der bald anstehenden Elimination Chamber. Da der Mysterious Maukisch nicht zu seiner Arbeit antrat, wurde er ohne Wahl aus der Challenge eliminiert. In der nächsten Show wurde dann CHUCK von den Fans aus der Challenge gewählt. Das Finale zwischen den Buccaneers und Matthew Hunter wurde dann für den Dezember PPV Xtreme X-mas Xperience angekündigt. Beim legendären Dezember PPV konnten sich die Buccaneers dann sowohl das Two out of Three Falls Match zwischen Cpt. Jose Camacho und Matthew Hunter als auch den finalen Vote für sich entscheiden um die Staffel siegreich zu beenden. Erfolge * Sieger der 4. Staffel NXT Kategorie:Tag Teams Kategorie:ECW-Tag Teams